inFAMOUS 2: Nocturnal Rainbows
by One Hit Combo
Summary: Didn't Nix say she had brothers and sisters somewhere? Well what'll happen when they find out she was murdered by The Demon of Empire City?/ First Fic Ever so bear with me guys. Critiques and comments welcome.
1. Aftermath

inFAMOUS 2: Nocturnal Rainbows

This is a story focused on two of Nix's siblings, set immediately after the events of inFAMOUS 2 (Evil Ending). I do not claim rights to owning any of the characters that have been introduced in the game. I do however own the OCs that have and will be inducted into this fanfic.

* * *

><p>She said the Demon of Empire City had come to New Marais, she said she had met him. Even fought along side the guy. She even admitted to having a slight crush on him. She spoke so highly of the Electric Man, almost worshipped the bastard. So as Micah looked down at his sisters lifeless body.. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind in her last moments.<p>

"Was dis how yuh thaught it'd turn out, Nix?" he questioned as he squatted down and stroked her face. Internally he was grieving, his soul rubbed raw with sheer undesignated anger. He was upset with himself for not being there for her, pissed with her for not leaving New Marais with him, enraged with Cole McGrath for snuffing out her life, and mad at the world for being so cruel. Finally he let his tears were flowing freely. Any other time Micah would have tried to save face in front of Big Sis, knowing she would kick his ass until he stopped acting like a wimp and jeered at him for being so sensitive. But this time, he thought he deserved to cry, he needed to release some sort of emotion. He needed to act human, even though the same conduit gene that made his sister special resided in him as well. They had been born just twenty minutes a part, Nix made it out first, she use to joke about how she'd been the braver and stronger twin since their birth, paving the way to the outside world for the twin who wasn't as tough or strong enough to take that giant leap.

Micah shuddered, placed his hand against his head then turned to look out toward the desolate and destroyed city but, something else caught his attention.. Another corpse. It was a slightly overweight man wearing shades and from the looks of him and it appeared he shared the same fate as Nix, slain by the Demon. Micah sighed then turned his attention back towards his sister and placed two fingers on her forehead. At first nothing happened then, a small violet light shimmered beneath his fingertips as he used his powers to absorb his sisters memories and every bit of her essence. When he had finished a whole new wave of emotion struck him.

Confusion hit him first.

It rammed like a freight as images flashed in his mind.

It was like watching a movie in fast forward, catching bits and pieces of it here and there.

Micah staggered as he approached the portly man and repeated then process.

This time though, everything made more sense. The fragments of his sister's memory blended and flowed in conjunction with this man, this Zeke Dunbar and then Micah finally understood.

Cole had always been a bad seed, since his time in Empire City, it's seemed like everything and everyone that got too close to this Demon died.

He was a poison, a leech, a being so inhuman it was almost frightening to think about.

_Almost._

Micah had no room for fear, there was only sadness, anger, and the pain that followed betrayal. Nix and Zeke were now a part of him, now more fuel to his inferno. The man only knelt to retrieve Zeke's revolver and tuck it into his belt, then dissipated into a plume of familiar red smoke.

He appeared shortly afterwards on the ground just outside his car, a red 2010 Dodge Charger. His caramel eyes focused on the reflection that stared back at him from the passenger window. His was hair twisted in neat dreadlocks tied in a ponytail, similar to Nix's yet longer in length. A thin scar streaked through his left eyebrow, a gift he received for snooping around his sister's room. His clothing was somewhat simple, a black hoodie halfway zipped revealing a plain white undershirt, destroyed denim jeans with holes and tears around the knees, and black sneakers.

Suddenly the window rolled down and a young girl's face peered at him with a confused look, "You ok, Micah?" she asked trying to read his expression. Her eyes were red an puffy and it looked like she had just finished crying. "Nah, doll..." he muttered as he glanced toward the cathedral behind him, ".. She flyin' wit ma' dem now.." he said, doubting that she didn't already know. Luci (LuLu and even sometimes Lu) just nodded and sniffled before burying her head in her lap, sobbing quietly to her self.

Micah made his way around the car and climbed into the driver's seat, with tears stinging his eyes. He looked toward his baby sister and began to rub her back softly, then after a minute he spoke, "We gunna' mek 'im pay Lu.. Dere ain't but one kinna justice for dat type of animal so we gotta be da ones to put 'im down.." his tone was soft, barely above a whisper, and when he had finished speaking he started the car with intentions on following The Beast's trail of destruction.

To be continued..

* * *

><p>Comments and critiques are welcome and. I hope you guys enjoy the story.<p>

Micah is a versatile conduit. No single power is his other than the ability to absorb bits of other people's powers and memories along with bits of their personality and even so far as their entire being - so long as they're deceased. I haven't given much thought as to how I expect this story to go but just hang in there, I'm sure you'll enjoy the ride.


	2. Following The Trail

inFAMOUS 2: Nocturnal Rainbows - Chapter 2.

Well, here it is folks. Good ol' chapter two. Thanks for the reviews and tibits of advice on the previous chapter.  
>I'm not gonna hold you guys up here.. so lets just get it on already!<p>

* * *

><p>With a simple press of a button, word of the Beast's rampage flooded the car. From the sounds of the broadcast it appeared as if Cole and his band of fanatics were carving a path directly to Washington, obliterating any and all forms of opposition.<p>

Obviously the Air Force, the Army as well as the Navy had been deployed to deal with this imminent threat, yet for every one conduit that was slain, thousands of human casualties made any victory pyrrhic.

Luci's mohogany eyes stared intently at the radio as it relayed The Beast's progression inland. Micah could tell from the way her hands were gripping the armrest that she was racking her brain to formulate some type of strategy in opposing Cole. Part of him was saddened that the youngest of the litter had been transformed from the sweet teenager that loved to read books and write silly fan-fiction about how a young wizard bearing a scar that resembled a lightning bolt would ultimately rescue his true love Lucia from the jaws of death, to the superpowered meta-human that was perfectly content with murder in the name of revenge. Another part of him wished that he would have left her Mayview.

"I wouldn't have let you..", Luci muttered, interrupting his thoughts.

Sometimes it's easy to forget your kid sister is a telepath..

"Nix was my sister too Micah, she meant as much to me as she meant to you.. She was family!" she shouted, her eyes welling up again.

"Yuh tink she'd want'chu out here?" Micah shot back at her.

There are a lot of things to consider when you are responsible for another life.

"I know.. But.. I can't sit and do nothing Micah.."

After a few moments of silence Micah started the car and pulled off, he had to drive at a snail's pace due to the high volume of bodies that littered the street.

Men.

Women.

And most frightening..

Children.

No one was spared.

The corpses were so steep in number at one point, Micah had to actually get out of the car and move them to the side. When he returned to the car there was nothing he could do to get the scent of seared flesh from his nostrils.

Once they had put the city behind them Luci let down her window and stared at the country sprawled out before her. It almost appeared peaceful, the seemingly endless hills that rolled on for eternity, beautiful song birds whistling light melodies on the wind. Luci could feel the tranquility, almost in the same sense a person can feel the tempature. It eased her soul, took her mind away from the ugliness and harshness that this world had shoved down her throat. Before she knew it, sleep had drifted over her and she didn't awake for quite some time.

It was the car slowing to a stop that stirred the young girl, and her eyes fluttered open. It didn't take long for her to realize that the sun had made its descent and nightfall was coming quickly. With a yawn and a streach she looked over to where Micah was, or.. where he should have been. Apparently he had gotten out of the car while she was wiping the crust from her eyes.

In an instant, panic swept over the girl as he searched franticly for her brother, her head nearly swiveling off of her shoulders as she looked left and right.

Then she saw him.

He was crouched low with his back to her- doing who knows what, then without warning he stood and made his way back to the car. And from where she sat, it appeared he was carrying something, something furry.

As he neared, it would seem that her suspicions were correct, Micah had found a beautiful puppy, whose shaggy fur made it look like a small bundle of fluff. The dog yipped playfully as Micah sat it down in the back seat, Luci couldn't help but instinctively 'Aww' at the little guy.

"Micah~" Luci cooed, "He's soooooo cute.. How'd you spot him?"

Her brother laughed as he climbed back into his seat and looked to her. "Chile.. yuh wouldn't believe meh if I tole' yuh.." he stated with a chuckle.

Luci turned to look back at the dog who was seated comfortably, he barked once then cocked his head to the side- as if to ask 'What?'.

"Da' lil rascal was glowing, Lu.. Like a liddle star or sometin'.." Micah stated before he laughed to himself then stared the car.

"A star...?" Luci repeated in disbelief as she stared at the pup. "I think I have a name for him then Micah.."

"Hm? Wuzzat?"

And with a smile that Luci forgot she had, she reached into the back and brought the dog into her lap.

"Orion."

* * *

><p>Swag. Well, it took me a while to finish this up with a ending that I actually liked. I hope you guys enjoy this addition also.<p>

On another note..

Would any of you be interested in having your inFAMOUS OC make a cameo appearance in this story? If so let me know! (That rhymed..) And I'll see what I can do.

Thanks for taking out the time to read and review, I appreciate it bunches!

OH!

And before I forget, Elder Scrolls Skyrim comes out tomorrow.. and I doubt any new chapters will surface until I pry my fingers off of that game. Just an apology in advance.

-Combo!


	3. Looming Clouds

inFAMOUS 2: Nocturnal Rainbows - Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. Kinda missed a couple payments on my internet... you know how that goes.. Well.. maybe you don't but.. whatever. I present you with the third installation to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She was gorgeous yet, her beauty was tainted by the agony that etched itself into her features. Her chocolate eyes stared upwards towards the heavens, but there was this monstrosity blocking her view, it's metallic claw pinned her to the ground and was choking the life out of her.<p>

She looked at her killer, and never felt so utterly defeated, so helpless- so pitiful.

She had fought. She'd hit it with everything she had. And in spite of all her efforts, in the end it had drilled her into the ground.

Now there was no escape..

She felt drained, and didn't even have the willpower to muster up enough energy to teleport to safety.

"I was wrong about you, Cole.." she whimpered with fresh tears stinging her eyes, ".. So wrong."

The Demon stared down at her, his face devoid of any emotion. Then, without warning everything in the world vanished in a flash of crimson light.

Micah jerked awake, his face prickled with sweat. He was in the car parked on the side of the road for the night. Luci, who had been hovering over his face recoiled instinctively, the soft blue light that emitted from her hands faded slowly.

Tears streaked her oval face, she said nothing, and neither did he. Micah understood, and in a way he did not blame her curiosity, but the look on her face was too much to bear. He reached out and wiped her face before rubbing away the moisture from his own eyes.

"You rememba'h when we first found out 'bout dese 'ere gifts..", Micah started..

"Dat day in Empire City.. After the explosion.."

Images of burning buildings and the cries of the innocent caught in the blast echoed through Micah's mind. Without fully thinking he projected those thoughts to Luci, who whimpered upon receiving them.

"Ah couldn't find yuh fer so long.. An ah felt like Her- in 'er last moments.. So hopeless.. weak.. knowin' dat ah was doin' everyting dat I could an it wasn't gon' change a thing.."

His voice trailed momentarily as something flickered just beyond his peripheral vision.. It looked vaguely familiar, like a memory given a physical form.

".. Ah don't want dat for yuh Lu.. "

".. I love you Micah.." Luci managed to utter before resting her head on her brother's arm.

"Ah love yuh too Lu.. "

* * *

><p>The next morning the two ate their breakfast of protein bars and bottled water, letting Orion have the sticks of beef jerky that they had originally intended to keep for themselves.<p>

After eating they continued on the beasts trail, making few stops to salvage more supplies from different shops and store they passed.

Around mid day the sight of a lightning storm prompted Micah to step on the gas. Even though he was no meteorologist, it didn't take a genius to realize that the storm wasn't normal. The sky was darkened around the epicenter of a small town in the distance and there was no other clouds in sight.

The flashes of lightning stirred a memory of the demon conjuring an ionic storm, ripping up everyone and thing in its path and efficiently electrifying it all to high hell.

"Damn, brother.." Micah muttered in a voice that wasn't his own.

Luci, who had been interacting with the puppy stared at him with a dumbfounded expression plastered on her face.

Micah spared her a glance, equally dumbstruck but said nothing.

Don't ask. He thought, sure that Luci would want to probe his thoughts.

Luci nodded slowly, turning her attention back to the puppy who had begun to grow uneasy.

Orion whimpered as the car drew closer and closer to the town, it was overly apparent that something unsettling hung in the distance. As Orion busied himself with fretting over the storm, Lu decided to communicate with the pup telepathically to offer him some reassurance.

"_Hey boy.._"

Instantly the canine looked up toward her, his tail slightly slumped- but at the same time there was this curious look in his eyes.

"_Yeah, I'm talking to you... In your head.. Its kinda complicated so I wont get into it now.. I just wanted to know what was bothering you.._"

Orion tilted his head slightly as he stared up at strange girl and to her surprise, he responded with little hesitation.

"_Sheesh.. It sure took you long enough... I've been trying to tell you guys that there's bad stuff ahead, so stop the wagon!_"

"_What kind of bad stuff?_"

"_BOOM stuff.. Stuff that makes people go to sleep and not wake up.. bad bad bad stuffs..._"

The little dog turned in circles frantically before looking out towards the distance, he then looked toward the older man and began barking repeatedly.

Micah glanced down at the puppy and then to Luci, "Ah s'pose yuh don' know wat dis lil' guy trynah tell me do yuh?"

"He thinks we shou-" Luci started to respond, yet the flash of light and deafening explosion caused her to trail off.

Even at this distance the force of the blast lifted the car from the ground, turning it over once in the air then dropping it like a brick. The car made a loud crunching noise, like the sound a tin can makes as it's stomped on, then everything was silent, except the airbags when they deployed.


End file.
